A Brief Rest for the Weary
by DeniseV
Summary: Hannibal Heyes got hit pretty hard when he and Kid Curry were captured in town and then taken out. A wee missing comfort scene from the episode Exit From Wickenburg. Yes, I purchased the 1st season on DVD. I'm in love all over again!


"Well, I guess we oughta try gettin' up."

Hannibal Heyes looked at Kid Curry. He smiled indulgently at his friend and said, "Sounds like a plan." He pushed himself away from the rock, but dizziness at the movement put him right back in his original place against the boulder with a solid thud. He closed his eyes against the pain that hard landing had caused his head. He opened them and said softly, "You first."

"What's wrong?" Kid asked as he got his feet under him and pushed himself up, holding onto the rough edge of the rock to steady himself as the tilting landscape finally righted itself.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I was on a rocking boat in a storm on the sea," Heyes answered. He waved his hand before him. "Everything's tippin'."

"You always did have a vivid imagination, Heyes. You ain't never been on a boat in the sea. Not sure how you'd know to make the comparison."

"You know me, Kid. Always thinkin'," Heyes replied lightly, tapping his head. "Ow."

"Don't do that," Curry admonished. "Let me take a look at ya." The Kid kneeled down and seemed to lose his own balance as he crashed to his knees and stopped his fall into Heyes by pushing his hand hard into the darker one's chest.

"Ouch," Heyes complained. Curry was right close to him now, face-to-face. "Hi, Kid," Heyes said with a pained smile. "I got bruises there, too." Curry used his other hand and braced it against the rock to right himself.

"Sorry. Still gettin' my bearings. Lean forward." Heyes followed the order, but immediately groaned, and leaned his forehead heavily on the Kid's left shoulder. "Well, that makes it a little easier. You okay?" Another groan was the only reply. Curry felt the swollen knot on the base of his friend's head, and also felt the crusty, dried blood under the long hair. He brought his hand away and examined it in the moonlight. No new wetness, other than a slight handful of sweat.

"Well, what's the verdict, doc?" Heyes asked.

"Here, lean back," Kid suggested as he held the back of Heyes' neck and made sure that he didn't knock it easing him to a resting position. "You got hit real hard. Why didn't you say somethin'?"

"Kid, how long have I been conscious, exactly?" Heyes asked sarcastically. "Or you, for that matter?"

"Never mind that." The curly-headed partner held up two fingers. "How many fingers do you see?" Hannibal Heyes tried to focus, but quickly shut his eyes and swallowed down the nausea that the action caused.

"You're lookin' a little green, my friend," Kid Curry said worriedly. Heyes breathed through the sick feeling, finally opening his eyes. Kid didn't miss this time how unfocussed those eyes seemed.

"I might could use some time before we head back to town," Heyes admitted.

The Kid patted him on the chest affectionately. "We're lucky it's a nice night. We ought to move off the trail, though. We're kind of sitting ducks just lazin' out here in the open."

"Good point, Kid." Heyes breathed in and out a few times, as though working himself up to make the move. He finally made to move, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Let me scout a spot, get the horses moved. I'll come back for you in a coupla minutes."

Heyes smiled at his partner easily. Gratefully. "Thanks, Kid."

"Be back in a bit."

Curry came back to find Heyes leaning away from the boulder, a grimace on his face. He didn't look good, but the kid figured his own bruises and scratches weren't going to win him any beauty prizes the next couple of days.

He kneeled in front of Heyes; the fact that his partner hadn't stirred was testament to how bad that knock to the head really was.

"Heyes," Curry said firmly. Heyes' eyes shot open. He seemed to be struggling to focus still, but there was recognition in the familiar face that he knew who had called his name.

"Hey," was all that he said. Again, not a good sign in the Kid's mind.

"Hey. Ready to get up?"

"Don't worry so much," Heyes said as he looked at the concerned face. "I been hit harder."

"Yeah, well, I wish you'd cut that out. I'm gettin' worry lines, and I'm a little young for that," the Kid answered smartly.

"Your nerve knows no bounds," Heyes followed quickly, not meaning it this time as a compliment to his friend's steady hand and lighting-fast draw. Curry stared at him challengingly. "Are you gonna help me up?"

"I'm thinkin' about it."

"Funny." Heyes reached his arm up and Curry grabbed it and then grasped his friend around the waist. Heyes teetered in Curry's arms, as unsteady as the Kid had seen him in some time. "I'm okay, Kid. Just need to give my head a few minutes to steady itself." Heyes followed Curry's lead to a copse of trees. Kid's partner noted the bedrolls had already been laid out and a small fire had been started.

"Is it safe to have that fire going?" Heyes asked. "Thanks for this," he added as Kid helped him down to his blanket.

"You know, you're really more out of it than you realize. We're well off the road and around a coupla big rocks. We're good."

Heyes looked around carefully. "Huh. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, partner."

"Well, you're hurt, too."

"Nah. Sucker punch knocked me out. You probably have at least a mild concussion."

"Feels like it." Heyes yawned. He pulled his watch out and tried to tell the time.

"Knock it off, Heyes, you're gonna burst a vessel. It's near one in the mornin'. We can sleep for about two hours. Well, one hour, then I check you, and then another hour. That's if we want to be back in town to be seen at breakfast."

"That's the plan, Kid." Heyes threw his watch to his best friend. "Wake me in an hour."

The End.


End file.
